The Champion of the Fierce Fight
is the 27th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on October 7th, 2006.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/027.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Champion of the Fierce Fight" Synopsis When Aide Toriyama approaches GUYS to test out some new Maquette Monsters, one of them goes rogue. Plot At the Land of Light in M78, an old war wound that Father of Ultra received while battling an old enemy begins hurting him for the first time in 30,000 years. As a result, Mother of Ultra fears that Ultra Father's pain is a sign of an omen that could endanger the Earth. Meanwhile back on Earth, GUYS is seen cleaning up and rearranging their HQ after defeating Velokron and sealing off Yapool's dimension with the Phoenix's Nest when Aide Toriyama (and Maru) appears to voice his concerns over the appearances of Yapool and the Super Beasts being connected to the appearances of the other previous monsters that GUYS has fought. As a result, he announces to GUYS that GUYS's superiors have asked them to choose another Maquette Monster to aid them in future battles. At first, the members of GUYS are reluctant to go through with the orders, believing that Miclas and Windam have been helpful enough in the past, but when Teppei expresses excitement at the opporitunity (and that Toriyama's orders are actually an assessment report that needed to be done by tomorrow,) they decide to go through with the analysis. After looking back on some of the available monsters (Gudon, Birdon, Twintail, and Bemstar), GUYS eventually comes around with the idea, especially after Toriyama reveals that some monsters that GUYS never fought were made as well, including Eleking (in true form) and Zetton. Mirai begins to show his discomfort witih the idea after learning that a Maquette of Ultraman Mebius has been made as well. Teppei then suggests to everyone that the best way to find out who would be the best choice for their next Maquette monster would be to have them battle on GUYS's own computer in a Tournament-styled matchup. As the Eager members of GUYS squabble to pick their monsters, Toriyama tries to take Zetton as his monster, only to drop his capsule during the scuffle, obliviously damaging it. Toriyama then tests Zetton out against Teppei, who uses Gudon in battle. Zetton makes quick work of Gudon, but the damage that was done is quickly revealed. The Maquette Zetton goes on a rampage inside the Computer and starts destroying the simulator it was placed it. In doing so, GUYS's whole computer system starts malfunctioning, putting everyone in danger. Even after Toriyama and Teppei remove the capsule from the computer to try and stop the monster, Zetton continues to attack the facility, thus the HQ goes on lockdown to try and immobilize the monster. Teppei then gets the idea to try and fight the Maquette Zetton within the simulation with the only other Maquette monster capable of stopping it: the Maquette Ultraman Mebius. However, GUYS's panicked squabbling for control over the Ultra confuses the poor Maquette Monster into attacking Zetton with its Mebium Shot. Like the original, the Zetton absorbs and redirects the beam back at the Maquette Ultra, defeating it easily. While everyone is arguing however, Mirai quietly leaves to take care of the situation himself. Finding a solitary computer, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius and digitizes himself into GUYS's computer to face Zetton himself. After first Mebius has a difficult time in fighting Zetton, but after hearing the members of GUYS motivating him to keep fighting, Mebius manages to continue fighting off the Zetton. To assist him as well, GUYS also adds Miclas and Windaw into the system to fight Zetton. With the combined strength of both monsters and Ultra, the Zetton is destroyed and the network is repaired. In the end, GUYS agrees to close down the project and they reiterate that Miclas and Windam are still their choices for Maquette monsters. Mirai however (whom had returned from before) is greeted by the bain of everyone else for believing he had abandoned them in battling Zetton (with the exception of Shingo Sakomizu.) The vengeful members of GUYS then seize Mirai and start tickling him as payback. Back in the Land of Light however, Ultra Father states that Mother's premonition will soon come true, and Ultra Mother fears that Mebius is not ready for what is coming... Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius *GUYS *Lim Eleking *Miclas *Windam Monsters *Zetton *Gudon Mentioned *Yapool *Chronorm *Birdon *Twintail *Bemstar *Eleking *Alien Icarus Notes *This episode in the Ultraman Mebius series could be considered a "compilation episode," a term used to describe an episode of a show that mostly features an abundance of Stock Footage from previous episodes in the series while retaining a fairly small or uneventful plot to the actual episode itself. *The monsters mentioned by Teppei are given reasons as to why they were not chosen: **Gudon was rejected due to his burrowing ability being a problem if his time limit were to expire while underground. **Birdon was rejected due to his Poison Sacs posing as an environment hazard. **Twintail was rejected due to his limited capabilties on land, and to leave sea business to GUYS Ocean. **Bemstar was rejected due to Marina's refusal to work with the monster after she was nearly eaten by it. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes